1. Field
The disclosed technology relates to X-ray detectors and methods for driving X-ray detectors.
2. Description of Related Technology
X-rays are transmitted easily through objects due to their short wavelengths. The amount of X-rays transmitted through an object is dependent on the internal density of the object through which the X-rays are traveling. As a result, the interior of an object may be indirectly imaged based on an amount of X-rays transmitted through the object.
An X-ray detector is a device for detecting an amount of X-rays transmitted through an object. The X-ray detector may detect an amount of X-rays transmitted through an object and display an interior of the object on a display device. The X-ray detector may generally be used as a medical testing device and as a minimally evasive testing device.
Currently, flat panel digital radiography (DR) devices employing DR methods requiring no film has been widely used to display X-ray images.
An X-ray detector is initialized by performing scrubbing. The scrubbing is performed by repeatedly performing gate scanning. The X-ray detector may remove image lags of previously captured images through the scrubbing operation.